


Tech Noir

by maielalcinoe



Category: Terminator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Tech Noir</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tech Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tech Noir

Title: Tech Noir

Fandom: Terminator: Salvation

Characters: John Connor, Kyle Reese, Marcus Wright

Rating: PG

Word Count: 320

Prompt: Tech Noir

Summary: John visits a place that is important in his past.

John Connor stood on the ruined street looking up at the shell of the building in front of him. It was nothing more than several concrete pillars, steel peeking out here and there. He strode forward rifle in hand, scrambling over the concrete piles to get inside. The dance floor was none existent but he could image what it must have been like. His Mother had described it to him in her tapes.

This was he place they had met. The place where his father had rescued his Mother. It was part of his history, his heritage. "What was this place?" the voice behind him came from a younger male voice. "A nightclub," he remembered what it was like. Remembered the vibration of the floor beneath his feet. The feel of the atmosphere around him. Pre Judgement Day, before Skynet, before the machines, before his life became this.

Kyle moved a few steps ahead giving John a chance to look at the man who was to become his Father. Like his Mother had said it was enough to make your head explode if you let it. There was so much he could tell him, wanted to tell him, but he wouldn't, couldn't. Instead he would keep him close, help to train him, make sure he would have the skills he would need in order to keep Sarah Connor alive. He'd already started the ball rolling, he'd begun telling Kyle stories about his Mother, given him the photo his Mother had described in her tapes.

He was thankful however for the man who slightly behind him. "We don't want to hang around here." There was a twang of accent. Australian, John remembered it from tv shows and movies. "Agreed." He had just wanted to see the place, just once with these two people but Marcus was right. This was L.A. and the machines wouldn't be far away, they never were.


End file.
